1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a feed reservoir intended for retaining a molten metal and in particular a steel, the reservoir comprising a refractory bottom, refractory walls, at least one nozzle placed in the refractory bottom in order to feed at least one casting line with molten metal, a refractory buffer having a buffer bottom and an approximately vertical partition defining a cavity, the buffer being placed on the bottom of the reservoir in order, on the one hand to receive a jet of molten metal coming from a ladle which is moved above said reservoir and, on the other hand, to ensure that the contents of the reservoir are separated into two spaces, a first space having at least one nozzle and a second space, the cavity of the buffer, confining the molten metal, which metal then flows out into the first space by spilling over the top of the partition.
2. Related Art
The downstream production of a steel takes place in a sequence involving a pouring ladle which empties into a feed reservoir called a distributor or tundish, the feed reservoir delivering liquid metal to at least one casting mold.
The feed reservoir constitutes the transfer reactor between the pouring ladle and the casting mold.
The functions of the feed reservoir or tundish are:
to transfer the liquid metal from the pouring ladle to the casting mold, PA1 to distribute the liquid metal to the various casting lines and molds, PA1 to supply the molten metal to the mold or molds in a nonturbulent state, PA1 to carry out the casting operations in sequence, PA1 to eliminate, under certain conditions, the coarsest inclusions contained in the liquid metal by using, for example, linings or bubbling rails. PA1 the buffer has at least one partition part extending above the spillover level, PA1 the barrier ensures that the flow of metal passes from the zone receiving the jet of metal to the zone in which the metal rises, by means of at least one rise hole provided in said barrier, PA1 the rise hole provided in the barrier is located close to the buffer bottom, PA1 the buffer has at least one drain hole, PA1 the buffer is placed in contact with at least one wall of the reservoir so that the zone in which the metal rises is located on the opposite side from the first space having at least one nozzle, with respect to the jet of metal leaving the ladle, PA1 the buffer is composed of a separating partition, a bottom, and a barrier defining a C-shaped section, PA1 the buffer is composed of a separating partition, a bottom and a barrier, in two separate pieces, the separating partition forming an L-shaped section with the buffer bottom, PA1 the buffer is composed of a separating partition and a barrier, in two separate pieces, the separating partition having the shape of a plate. PA1 the jet coming from the ladle is moved, in the buffer, so as to orient it in a direction away from the first space having at least one nozzle, PA1 the jet is directed so that it rises approximately vertically, PA1 the metal is moved so that the wave generated by the rise is directed transversely, after spillover, toward the jet from the ladle in the direction of the first space.
The operation of the feed reservoir is improved by the use of a lining such as, for example, an impact slab or buffer placed on the bottom of the reservoir, vertically below a jet shroud tube located under the pouring ladle.
In general, the function of the buffer is firstly to reduce the turbulence of the jet of liquid metal coming from the pouring ladle and entering the reservoir by reducing the energy of the jet of liquid metal falling vertically into the reservoir.
In some cases, the buffer may limit short circuits, i.e. the periods after which the first fluid stream of metal leaves the reservoir and/or may increase the residence times, i.e. the periods during which fluid streams of metal are present in the reservoir.